Romance Only
by bxblover
Summary: Santana has a slight…misconception…about Kurt and Blaine's relationship. Klaine, one-shot. References Brittana, but blink and you miss it.


Title: Romance Only

Started: 7/9/11 12:42 a.m.

Finished: 8/1/11 2:15 a.m.

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or its respective characters.

* * *

><p>Kurt smiled over at Santana as they emptied their lockers for the day. "So. No Glee practice this afternoon; have any plans?"<p>

She smirked over at him and half-shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe grab Brittany for a little Cruel Intentions action."

The countertenor shuddered at the reference; to both the horrible movie and the mention of too many lady parts for his liking.

"What about you," she asked casually, bordering on disinterest as she shoved her science book into her backpack.

He smiled, and his eyes instinctively went to the picture he kept mounted in his locker. "Oh, I'm going over to Blaine's. He's been staying in Washington with his parents all weekend, so we'll probably just listen to some music or something." He sighed contentedly.

Santana snorted. "Of course." she said scathingly, and smirked again.

Kurt's brow furrowed. "Excuse me?"

She chuckled and continued to go through her locker. "You and your little man-toy are the 'Ooh, let's go shoe-shopping in the Castro, hold hands in public, sing show-tune duets and see Cabaret together' gay. Not the 'ravage each other senseless whenever the mood strikes' gay."

Kurt bristled. "What in the world is that supposed to mean? You think we're some kind of walking stereotype, just because we choose to be discreet in public and enjoy an afternoon of listening to music together?"

"Of course not. It's just that you guys have that precious Romance Only kind of man love, not the physical kind." Her smirk widened as she slammed her locker shut. "Besides, you're such a prude I wouldn't be surprised if you and Blaine haven't gotten past those precious little pecks you exchange in the hallway. But just go ahead and keep doing that whole 'our love is spiritual, and that's all we need' thing. I happen to think it's adorable," she told him, condescendingly patting his arm.

Kurt's eyes looked away for a moment, then back at Santana. He sighed melodramatically. "Well, Santana…when you're right, you're right."

She grinned in satisfaction, patting his arm once again before strutting away. She didn't notice that Kurt shut his locker with a particularly amused smirk.

* * *

><p>Kurt opened Blaine's door, still cradling a few of his schoolbooks. He smiled to himself when he noticed his boyfriend at the computer in the far corner of the bedroom, bobbing his head to the song coming from his speakers. He set his books and messenger bag on a chair, loud enough to get himself noticed.<p>

Blaine looked up, and he brightened when he saw the slender boy sauntering towards him. "Hey," he said, his greeting unusually deep and breathy.

"Hi," Kurt replied pleasantly enough, but there was a knowing lilt in his soft voice. He stopped a few feet from Blaine, twisting on his heels with his hands behind his back. "You said something about listening to music this afternoon?"

"Oh yeah; I added a few songs and I wanted your opinion." The older boy smirked as his eyes traveled up and down Kurt's body. "Although, would you mind if we employed a little multi-tasking?"

Kurt hummed and casually glanced at his nails, pretending like he didn't know what his boyfriend meant. "Oh I don't know. Depends on what exactly you had in mind."

Blaine raised a brow and stood up, making his way over to the countertenor. "I think you know what I have in mind," he said with a deliberately low, seductive voice.

But again, the paler teen played like he didn't notice. He just shrugged and replaced his hand behind his back. "No, Blaine. I don't have a clue."

The soloist groaned at the teasing response and reached out, pulling their bodies closer. "Then let me give you one," he whispered, then yanked Kurt's mouth to his, kissing the younger boy in fervent hunger and shoving him onto the bed.

Kurt let out a surprised laugh as Blaine fell on top of him and peppered his face with warm kisses. "Somebody's eager today," he remarked with amusement, his voice rising a little at the end as his boyfriend found a spot on his neck that always made his breath hitch.

Blaine whispered hoarsely against his throat, nibbling gently on his adam's apple. "I missed you while I was gone this weekend; forgive me."

Kurt's mouth fell open on a moan as the older teen rocked their hips together for emphasis. He gave up any façade of being coy when he felt Blaine's erection pressing through denim against his thigh.

"I missed you too," he said, and tangled his fingers in dark curls to bring their mouths together again. The countertenor allowed himself to drown in the familiar sensations; the sweet tongue stroking teasingly against his and guitar-calloused hands reaching down to grip his hips. In a well-practiced move, Kurt eagerly wrapped his legs around Blaine's narrow waist. "Santana says you and I don't do things like this…" He told his boyfriend.

The soloist just laughed. "Oh really?"

"Well, she thinks that you and I have a romantic, spiritual relationship," he said with a laugh of his own.

Blaine paused, and rose up on his elbows to gaze down at glasz eyes with a smile. "We do…," he said reverently.

Kurt smiled back, suddenly a little shy with their faces so close together and the truth lying bare between them. They did have a spiritual connection; a soul-penetrating bond that existed even before they were dating. They had so much in common and held each other so dearly that a progression into romance was only natural. It was a tender, overwhelmingly beautiful, sometimes cheesy and awkward romance that made him glow inside from the moment Blaine uttered 'You move me.' Kurt had never put much stock in the phrase 'soul mate,' but when he was with Blaine it felt like his chest was expanding just to make room for all the love in his heart.

"I know," he whispered back, and craned his neck upwards to gently kiss his boyfriend; to show that he understood, and that he felt it too.

They smiled at each other for a moment, until Blaine waggled his brows playfully and rocked their hips together again.

"But this is pretty damn nice too," he said cheerfully.

The brunette laughed and pinched lightly at the older boy's ear. "I'd have to agree. So how about we continue?"

After a responding chuckle and a quick peck to Kurt's lips, Blaine stood up from the bed to go lock the door. "Santana really doesn't think we make out and stuff? I take it Brittany hasn't told her about walking in on us that one time?"

Kurt snorted as he recalled that strange incident.

* * *

><p>They were in Kurt's bedroom, and Blaine had surprised him by getting there first and setting out candles, dozens that cast a sensual glow throughout the room. Kurt was straddling Blaine's hips, their mouths sliding together heatedly. Kurt's tops, (undershirt, button-up, vest, and jacket) were long gone while Blaine was still wearing his light blue button-up. The younger teen was groping at the buttons, nearly popping them in his haste to feel more skin beneath his fingers.<p>

After a particularly delving caress from a warm tongue, Kurt rose up for air with a gasp. They smiled at each other through heavy breaths for a moment, before something caught Blaine's eye off to the side. He cleared his throat and pointed, half-attempting to sit up. "Um…Kurt?"

The countertenor looked back and found Brittany sitting in a chair by his bedroom door, staring intently at them with her hands folded in her lap.

"Britt!" He scrambled off his boyfriend and straightened his severely askew hair. "What are you _doing_?"

"I forgot how to get to my house. You used to drive me home from Cheerios, so I followed you home. But when I got up here I forgot what I followed you for," she explained defensively, still staring between the two boys.

"So you thought you'd stick around and watch for a while," Blaine asked incredulously, attempting to button his shirt back up.

Kurt leaned closer and lowered his voice confidentially. "When her brain stalls she usually just loiters wherever she happens to be."

Brittany stood up from the chair, her hands still clasped together. "I thought you two would make out like me and Santana, since we're both girls and you're both guys. But Kurt's so good at lady kisses, and Blaine's underneath, so it's like with me and Artie." She blinked and scowled thoughtfully. "Boy love is confusing."

The older teen looked up in disbelief at his boyfriend, but Kurt could only shrug apologetically through a blush. He hastily climbed off the bed, then went over to Brittany and took her by the small of her back, guiding her out.

"Okay boo, how about you go talk to Finn. He'll drive you home okay?"

Brittany whipped around, her eyes wide and she smiled brightly. "Thank you Kurt!"

"Anytime Britt," he said with faux enthusiasm, looking anxiously back at Blaine, who was raking his hand through his hair in impatience. "I'll see you later, alright? I love you!"

Before she could say that she loved him too, he had shut the door in her face.

* * *

><p>"I suppose she hasn't," Kurt said fondly, licking his lips and smiling up at the soloist. "But it doesn't matter to me. For all I care the whole of New Directions can think I'm a meek, frightened virgin. As long as <em>you<em> know the truth."

Blaine grinned from his place at the door and quickly ran back to Kurt, making the mattress bounce when he hopped onto the bed. He felt slender fingers sliding his belt free at surprising speed and he moaned at the touch. "Ohh I know it, Kurt. …Believe me, I know."

FIN

* * *

><p><strong>It just seems to me like a misconception Santana would have; sorry! This didn't turn out the way I'd planned, and I'm not sure what to make of it, so I may edit it; I haven't decided yet. This story is sort of my protest to what I'm afraid is going to happen to klaine "love scenes" in season 3 once Fox gets a hold of them. More cock-blocking, barely holding hands, and no making out like we get from all the other Glee couples. Boo! I just figure hey, we can use our imagination for behind closed doors. :)<strong>


End file.
